


More Than A Favor

by poppetawoppet



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Propositions, Slow Burnish, Snowed In, Stuck in a Cabin, background Eliot and Parker and Hardison, sex of the most consensual kind, that turn into feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: For the request: 4. Eliot/Parker and Peggy/Quinn trapped in a small house or cabin for some reason.Author’s Note: Apologies that I only managed to get half of the request in.Or in which Peggy and Quinn are both attractive people, and decide that even though they shouldn't act on that, they totally do.Featuring a brief appearance by Marvin the cat.





	More Than A Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentCK8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCK8/gifts).



The snow is falling so fast that Quinn relies on muscle memory to drive him to the cabin. He’s only been there once before, and during the summer at that, but since Spencer made him memorize the directions the first time, it’s a matter of figuring out which brain cell it’s stored in.

He mentally cheers when he reaches the security gate, but the wind is cutting and his hands can barely type the code before becoming numb. He carefully drives through as the gate close behind him, thankful for the warmth of the car and the favor Spencer owes—owed—him.

The cabin is exactly that, a couple of bedrooms, a small living area, and a kitchen that belongs in a magazine, if Quinn remembers rightly. Hopefully the civilian there can cook, because he is in no shape to even try. If not, Spencer likely has some premade stuff in the freezer knowing him.

Quinn misjudges the turn into the drive, and the car gets stuck in a snowbank.

“Fuck,” he says. “Fucking piece of shit.”

He looks at the remaining steps to the cabin and winces. He pulls out his cell and reminds himself to thank the hacker for the signal boost. The weather report makes the decision to get out of the car easier. He grabs the small bag in the passenger seat, pulls his jacket closer, and opens the door.

“I am not dressed for this,” he mutters as the wind cuts through to his skin.

Quinn steps into the snow as quickly as he can, not quite trying to jump through it, but attempting not to get bogged down in it.

He’s three steps from the door when his ankle rolls and he falls to the ground. The pain in his side flares, and everything goes dark.

*

“So this Quinn, guy, you trust him?” Peggy asks, frowning at the snow outside.

“Yeah. He’s not quite us, but he keeps his word when he gives it,” Eliot says. “I owe him a favor, and the cabin is the closest safe house I know of.”

“Is he dangerous?”

“No more than me.”

“So he’s dangerous. Is he bringing any with him?”

“No. He said he shook whoever was after him, and he would know.”

Peggy sighs. “You are going to ow me a favor. And me using this cabin does not count, because I offered to rent it from you for my vacation and you said no.”

She hears Parker laughing in the background.

“Fine. I owe you a favor.”

Peggy smiles. “Done. I’ll wait for your picture to make sure I don’t let in the wrong strange man. Should I know anything else?”

“Don’t know if he’s injured, but if he can drive, it shouldn’t be any worse than anything you’ve handled in the kitchen.”

“All right. I’ll contact you once he gets here, or if I need anything.”

“Thanks again, Peggy.”

Peggy puts her phone on the charger, and double checks the security. She has it set to ring when the gate opens, so she goes back to preparing some meals so she doesn’t have to make them later when she’s feeling vacation lazy.

She checks on the cat food—yes she brought her cat on vacation, it was a two month break—and notes the small chime of the gate being opened. She gathers some extra blankets for the guest bedroom out of one of the closet when she hears a distant horn.

Peggy looks at the security cameras, and there’s someone making their way through the snow, but she can’t see their face. Once they get closer, it’s Eliot’s friend—was he a friend?—and she relaxes somewhat until he manages to fall into the snow three steps from the door.

“You owe me a big favor,” she says to herself.

*

“Look, I’m a pretty strong girl, but you are going to have to help me.”

Quinn blinks, and the first thing he thinks is cold, and then pain, and finally that he’s almost to shelter. He can’t see much of his rescuer, but her eyes are friendly. He takes her hand and attempts to stand. His left ankle won’t bear all of his weight just yet, but it’s not broken. 

“Gonna have to use you a little bit,” he manages to say once he’s upright.

“All right,” she responds. “I’ve got your bag, now let’s get inside.”

They hobble slowly into the warm living area. Quinn almost cries at the warmth and the delicious smell of something cooking, but he’s also invested in making sure he hasn’t damaged anything.

He sits on the edge of the couch, and, yeah, he’s definitely moved the makeshift bandage under his right arm, but the ankle is barely even a sprain, so that’s a plus. He looks around, but the civilian—Peggy—isn’t there.

“Excuse me,” he croaks, and clears his throat. “Hello?”

“Sit tight, I’m getting some things for you,” her voice calls from one of the bedrooms. “You’re a little taller than Eliot, but it’s better than freezing to death in those wet clothes.”

Peggy puts the bundle of clothes next to him. “Do you need help?”

“I, uh,” Quinn stammers.

“Arms up.”

Quinn readily submits to the order, blinking at the compact brunette tutting at him. She frowns at the bandage at his side.

“Stay right there,” she says firmly.

Quinn watches her go, and somewhere in the unfrozen part of his brain, he appreciates the view while firmly reminding himself: civilian.

“Is it going to be easier to look at the injury if you lie down?” She asks as she sweeps back into the room with medical supplies.

He looks at her. “I can get it.”

She stares at him. “I’m a professional chef, I’ve seen blood before, and your hands are still slightly frozen, Mr. Quinn.”

He smiles, “Just Quinn, Miss Milbank.”

“Peggy. I’m stuck with you for awhile, so I suppose we’ll both be on a first name basis.”

Quinn inclines his head and rips off the bandage in one go. He lifts his arm for her to get a better look. He doesn’t think about how warm her hands are, or that she smells faintly of sugar and cinnamon, and he definitely won’t fall asleep as she gently places a new bandage on his chest.

*

Peggy presses the bandage down, and Quinn is asleep sitting up. She sighs, thankful he’d at least put dry pants on. Although changing him wouldn’t have been a big hardship, she muses.

_This man is most definitely dangerous. Cute. But dangerous._

She looks at the various scars on his chest and shivers as she pulls the blanket over him. Asleep, he almost seems like…She pushes one of his curls behind his ears and stands up. This friend of Eliot’s may be nice to look at, but one look in his bag tells her that it’s most certainly the very worst idea.

Peggy texts Eliot to let him know that Quinn is safe, and finishes portioning out the stew she’s made, clearing her dishes along the way. She notices Quinn is still asleep on the couch, so she writes a note for him to find if he should wake.

She puts the note next to him, and his hand grabs her wrist. She’s very proud that she doesn’t scream. His eyes are unfocused at first, and then his grip loosens.

“Sorry,” he whispers, “Professional hazard in my line of work. Never sleep soundly in a strange place.”

“Then I suppose I should warn you about the cat. Marvin is around here somewhere, so fair forewarning.”

“Cat.”

“Orange and white tabby slash a bit of something else. He doesn’t like most people so you may never see him.”

“Good to know.”

“Goodnight, Quinn. I hope to see you in a shirt tomorrow morning. I don’t like being distracted when I cook breakfast.”

 _Oh shit why did I say that, am I flirting with this man?_ she thinks behind her half smile.

He grins, “I’ll do my best…not to distract you, Peggy.”

He lets go of her wrist, but slowly enough that his fingers trail across her own as she walks away.

_You are going to be an adult professional woman._

Peggy is almost certain she believes herself.

*

The next two days, Quinn notices that Peggy is restrained and mostly keeping to herself.

(It’s a good thing he tells himself, except on the second day, when he’s cleaning his guns, and the tips of her ears turn slightly pink when she looks his way, he has to grip the piece in his hand carefully before he drops it.)

They eat dinner that night quietly, Marvin eying them carefully from the corner of the kitchen.

“I have to admit,” Quinn says, “I could be convinced to be a permanent patron of whatever party you are catering.”

Peggy smiles, “I’ve already had one party derailed by you people, so I think I would have to pass.”

“Now this, I have to hear,” Quinn says as he puts down his fork.

“Merely it turned out a party I was catering was background for international intrigue involving two thieves, two grifters, a bomb, and finding out that a frying pan is a very effective weapon when angry.”

Quinn raises his eyebrows, and Peggy looks at her hand.

“He ruined one of my knives.”

Quinn laughs, “Of course he did.”

“Stop it. Knives are expensive.”

“I know.”

“Different kind of knife.”

Quinn chuckles, “No I’ve known Spencer long enough to know that sometimes cooking knives are way more expensive than cutting knives. Cutting knives are about balance and sharpness.”

“So are cooking knives.”

“Well there you go, we have more in common than you thought.”

Peggy looks at him for a long time. “Knives and friends.” 

“Don’t forget stunning good looks,” Quinn preens.

Peggy rolls her eyes. “You get to clear the table. I’m going to turn in early with my book and my cat, and yes, that is so very single of me, and I do not care.”

Quinn watches her go. He wonders how she made friends with Parker of all people, and why she knows so much about the business as a civilian.

He sits on the couch, calculating how long it’s going to take to clear the roads now that the snow has stopped falling.

“Actually.”

Quinn looks up. Peggy is twisting her hands together.

“Yeah?”

“I was thinking,” she walks over and sits on the far end of her couch.

“About what?”

“The likelihood of us seeing each other again is probably really unlikely, even though we share friends.”

“Okay,” Quinn says. “So—“

“I’m pretty sure you were receptive to my flirting a couple of nights ago, and well, I was definitely flirting with you, despite every warning that I shouldn’t, and I was thinking, I mean, we’re gonna be here awhile, and, you know, I don’t think—“

Quinn grabs Peggy’s hand and pulls her close, until their noses are touching.

“You know, we probably should think less,” he murmurs.

“I agree,” she says.

Her hand reaches into his hair and she’s kissing him, open mouthed, slowly, cautiously even. He regretfully pulls away.

“Um. Just want to make sure, this is totally about sex, right?”

She smiles. “Yes.”

“And we can be safe?”  
“Definitely.”

“And if either of us doesn’t like something it stops right there?”

“Those are good rules Quinn. “

“I like rules.”

Peggy smile deepens. “Oh really? We may have to talk about that.”

“No more talking.”

He has a brief thought of Eliot ripping him apart limb from limb, until Peggy tugs at his hair and he focuses back on kissing Peggy, and less about worrying about the future.

*

Peggy pulls Quinn up off the couch and into the bedroom. She can’t believe she propositioned him, except she totally can, because if anything, being friends with Parker has made her brave and bold and—

“Shhh,” Quinn whispers, sliding her bathrobe from her shoulders, “stop thinking so much.”

He follows the bathrobe to the floor, hands catching on her waistband as he pulls her pajama pants to the floor. Quinn presses a kiss to each of her knees before burying his face in between her legs. 

Peggy puts a hand on his head, breathing as he kisses the cotton covering her, licking at the bare skin just above the waist band of her underwear. She releases his hair to shed her shirt, then follows as he kisses higher and higher, waiting for him to reach her lips again.

“Quinn,” she says. “Bed.”

He murmurs an assent, hands caressing her skin as she lays on the bed. She watches him shed his own shirt, her hand creeping below her panties as he unbuckles his belt and lets his jeans fall to the floor. She bites her lip as he walks towards her, his eyes burning with want.

“Can I,” he swallows, “Can I kiss you anywhere?”

She nods, and Quinn presses his lips to hers briefly, then places open mouthed kisses down her shoulders to her nipple, tongue swirling with a faint scrape of teeth. She moans lightly as he kisses her there, his hand dipping in between her legs, cupping her sex through her underwear.

“Don’t stop,” Peggy breathes, and his grin is searing as he continues to kiss down her belly, and he pulls her underwear off her legs.

“Perfect, he murmurs, his thumb slipping into her, nipping at her thighs as encourages him with her hand in his hair, attempting to say his name without letting it pass her lips.

She isn’t quite sure what he’s doing with his tongue, except causing fire to build throughout her, rocketing her into an orgasm that leaves her gasping , pulling at his hair as he continues to tease her, building the pressure again until he pulls away and she whines. 

“Quinn,” she breathes, “more.”

He smiles at her, and kisses her again, sweet and wet and she’s never tasted herself quite like this.

“Peggy—“

“Shh,” she says, pulling him deeper into the kiss, putting both of their hands between her legs, rocking into his hands as his finger push into her, rubbing against her clit as she moans into his mouth, peaking again as their hands and bodies move in unison.

*

Quinn winces as he pulls back. His side hasn’t fully healed, and this isn’t exactly the best way to help the healing along.

Peggy looks at him. “Lie down. I’ll be right back.”

He stretches out on the bed, straining not to touch himself. He’s pretty close right now, and they haven’t even—

Peggy looks at him from the edge of the bed, and holds up the condom. “Stay right there.”

She’s kissing him again, her mouth and teeth scraping against the skin of his chest, her hands tracing the scars he’s mostly forgotten about. She gently kisses the edge of his bandage, and his heart trips a little in his chest.

Peggy cups his balls in her hand, running alight finger down his length. Quinn bites his lip.

“You keep doing that, sweetheart, we’re both gonna be disappointed.”

“Maybe another time,” she smiles, opening the package and slowly rolling the condom onto him.  
She straddles him, watching him as he nods, and then lowers herself onto him, slowly, sighing as he fills her.

Quinn reaches for her, pulling her in for a kiss, ignoring the sharp twinge under his arm.

“Lay down,” she says.

He nods and lays back, letting Peggy set the rhythm, their hands intertwined as her hips roll back, and he thrusts to meet her, the tempo increasing as their eyes lock, until he can’t hold any longer, screaming out her name when he comes, watching as she does, chanting his name under her breath until she collapse on top of them.

They lay breathing for a moment.

“I have to say,” Peggy says,” that was one of my better ideas.”

Quinn chuckles. “I have to agree. But can I add, when the road crew contacts us, we’re fine for a couple days, right?”

Peggy looks at him, grinning, “Oh I think we can manage.”

*

_6 months later_

Peggy glances at her phone. It’s a text from Eliot.

_think I found a way to repay my favor to you. I’ll call you tomorrow._

“Great,” she says to herself. 

She had just stopped thinking about waking up with Quinn curled around her, Marvin at their feet. About the next two says where they barely got dressed, laughing and, well, fucking, until Quinn got a call that made his face go blank and she knew it was time to be serious again. He’d kissed her cheek and said ‘See you later, Pegs,’ and that was that.

She goes home in a mood, and stops when she opens her door. She smells something cooking, but the only person who had a key was Parker and—

“Hey Pegs,” Quinn says from the kitchen.

She blinks, automatically shutting the door and locking it.

“Quinn?”

She throws her purse on the counter and looks at him.

“What would you think if I said I was giving up this, “ he sets a gun, unloaded, on the counter, “for these?” he holds out a cooking knife.

“Well first, I’d say your holding that knife wrong, and second, I’d say why?”

“Well, maybe there’s a woman whose caught my eye. I mean, if she’s interested?”

“You can’t quit completely. Can you?”

“Well, I may owe Eliot a favor now, but I’m officially employed by Leverage International, which means I’m semi-retired.”

Peggy smiles, “How soon do you start?”

“Well, part of my employment package came with the first week off work.”

“Then I think that this woman, is not only interested, but most definitely approving of said job change.”

Quinn grins and pulls her into a kiss, and she’s pretty sure that she now also owes Eliot a favor.


End file.
